Internet access through TVs is typically provided by essentially programming the TV (often referred to as an Internet Protocol TV, or IPTV) as though it were a computer executing a browser. Such Internet access is thus uncontrolled except as a firewall or filtering program might block certain sites.
As understood herein, uncontrolled Internet access may not be desirable in the context of a TV. A firewall or filtering program may not always be installed on the TV and even when one is installed, access remains much more uncontrolled than conventional TV programming traditionally has expected. Also, a locally installed filter can be unloaded or defeated by a user.
Accordingly, uncontrolled Internet access has several drawbacks. From a viewer's standpoint, exposure to inappropriate subject matter particularly when young viewers are watching is one concern; a much lower threshold of quality screening is another. That is, while many TV shows might not be widely considered as “quality” shows, nonetheless a TV program is usually much more selectively screened than, say, an Internet video. The expectations of TV viewers for such higher level quality screening as a consequence cannot be met by simply providing unfettered Internet access through the TV. Furthermore, TV-related entities, from content providers, manufacturers, and carriers, in most cases derive no benefit from the extension of TV to the Internet, such as, e.g., might be derived, as understood herein, by pay-per-view based on one or more options.
As further recognized herein, a user might happen to want to control an IPTV using a second device while the IPTV is executing its usual functions. This may be, e.g., because the second device has a convenient user interface or user input device, or because a second person may wish to browse Internet content available to the IPTV while another person is watching or otherwise controlling the IPTV.